warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Brightpatch
Archives: :One, Two, Three :Rules for This Talk Page 1. Do not ask for anything personal whatsoever (this uncludes Instagram, Skype, Facebook, etc). PCA having admin rights doens't make you a lead in PCA. You're still an apprentice in the project. 16:42, 08/20/2015 Re: Hey! I've just come back from Spain. Ugh, tbh, it was the worst holiday I've gone on. My sister usually comes with us, but she feels too old to go (she's 20 this year!), so she stayed behind. I was so bored. It was unbearably hot, my dad was annoying the whole two weeks, the wifi was complete and utter crap. At least I got a nice perfume at the airport duty free, but still I'm not going again. It's just too boring without my sister. Anyway, how are you? :) 14:09, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I'm too busy. I've got too much holiday homework. 15:04, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I rarely rp Fawn anymore because I simply cannot be bothered, so I'll probably kill her off somehow, but Rookfeather is up to you. And god I know SprC is boring... I can't really do much about it, since Sparrow isn't a war starter or anything like that. 22:43, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear about that, I hope things get better for you! (though, I don't have your skype, so I can't actually skype you) But if you want, we can just finish up the Spider x Thunder plot real quick. Like, all the plans that I have left is Spiderfang will live a mildly unhappy, isolated life and die of a brain tumor at about 21 moons of age. 02:49, August 27, 2015 (UTC) would it be alright if I took Froststar? he's like, v important to me. 19:40, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Ok, but seriously, he's 'ella important to me. 00:45, August 28, 2015 (UTC) I will, but you are aware that ever single edit made to a wiki is permanently accessible to everyone via the history page, correct? So me erasing it from my talk page will not remove it from the database. 01:54, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Could you put my characters up for adoption? I'm leaving.Rosie (talk) 15:20, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Idk... I need to decide the next deputy. I'll probably see when chat has people and ask around. 16:32, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Sigh. I'll find somebody at some point... 16:35, August 28, 2015 (UTC) I'll post later, just going to do some homework. 16:38, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah sure bro - it's cool —— Beau Release the Dragon! Yes, we /need/ a plot, desperately. It's so boring, and I feel like a bad leader because everyone says it's boring. Maybe I'll make a blog. 22:53, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Were the previous plot ideas cancelled? Is there still one planned? 22:54, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Well, seeing that Beebs left, Lavender won't have kits, so we'll be finishing off the "three flares" plot...Which basically results in the change of leadership, so then we'll talk. 01:02, August 29, 2015 (UTC) She watched her three/four (forgotten how many) brothers die on a lab table, but I suppose there's the possibility of any other siblings being taken away for other tests. They could've escaped like her or been rescued, if the illegal testing had been found and stopped. I would be open to a sibling making it's appearance, if that's what you're thinking... 20:23, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Sounds fantastic! So what's their story? Taken away for other tests, or something, and Sparrow doesn't remember? 01:58, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay, but I'll have to tomorrow - it's almost 4am here and I'm exhausted 02:50, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Cliffpaw: I edited Cliffpaw a bit. Is there anything else I need to add other than the things I will add once I've rped him a bit? 03:27, August 30, 2015 (UTC)